Challenge
by Superdrama11
Summary: An idea for a crossover between the two series. Edit: Now with clips from the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm superdrama11. I have an idea for an Dxd/Naruto fic, and I thought people might be interested in it. However, I haven't read Naruto in a while, and only have a passing knowledge in Dxd, I can't properly write it.**

 **So I want to recommend this fic to someone else.**

 **One of my greatest gripes with the Naruto crossover is that the only character people crossover is Naruto. I like the guy, but constantly making him the uber powerful, woman attracting, mary sue he becomes is becoming really excessive lately.**

 **Why not involve the other Naruto cast member for once? So I played with ideas, and here's where it came too.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has lived a fulfilling life. A respected authority figure in his village, happily married to the love of his life, having birthed two strong children who went on to become famous in their own right. Yes, the man has truly lived to the fullest, and without any regrets on his death bed, which was as peaceful as one can hope for.**

 **However, fate decreed that Uzumaki must live again, but in another world. And he is not alone. He is joined by Gaara, B, and all the other Jiinchuriki.**

 **The tailed beast send their respective hosts into the dxd world, where they reincarnate into humans, and they themselves into Sacred Gears.**

 **With the exception of Naruto who reincarnates into a devil family, where Kurama is yet again, his own personal sacred gears.**

 **Now Naruto must form his peerage, and assists the Gremory and Sitri groups with their problems. While the shadows of the ninja world come crawling and mixing with the dark sides of the dxd world.**

 **Things to consider:**

 **Naruto's peerage will consists of the other Jiinchurikis. Canon characters of dxd will go to where they were in canon.**

 **The other Jiinchuriki's are in order of tailed beasts:**

 **One-Tail Shukaku: Gaara**

 **Two-Tail Cat: Yugito Nii**

 **Three-Tail Turtle: Yagura**

 **Four-Tail Monkey: Roshi**

 **Five-Tail Horse: Han**

 **Six-tail Slug: Utakata**

 **Seven-Tail Beetle: Fu**

 **Eight-Tail Ox: B**

 **Nine-Tail Fox: Naruto**

 **The queen of the peerage is Gaara, seeing he was the closest friend Naruto has gotten to another jiinchuriki.**

 **Naruto also has B as a rook, Yugito as a knight, and Utakata as a Bishop when the series started.**

 **The other Jiinchuriki will appear as the story continues and join Naruto's peerage for an variety of reasons.**

 **Another thing: They are all similar ages. They were reincarnated in the time span of one another, so some like B and Han are 19, while others like Fu or Gaara are 16. So they are all in the 16-19 range.**

 **Plus it would be funny having guys as big as B and Han attending the school. B will drive Sona slightly insane with his antics.**

 **Also: They don't remember their past lives. In the future of the story, their memories will come back, but as of right now, they think they were born an normal humans. Though admittedly: They don't have a pretty past.**

 **The team will form an history club at school: Referencing the ninja's past life in their subconscious.**

 **Roshi (Who was the oldest Jinchuriki) is a teacher, and serves as the advisor for his peerage**

 **They will have separate adventures with the other devils in the school, crossing over in the Excalibur act or whatnot. These usually reference their past life, causing Naruto and his peerage confusion.**

 **Now on to the next part, and the most important: SHIPPING!**

 **Might as well get it out of the way: Please try to avoid Naruto x Harem. It's gets old and predictable.**

 **Naruto: I'm super powerful**

 **Ladies: (Now mindless sluts) OMG Give us your babies.**

 **Other guys: We'll just stand over here.**

 **The shipping I'm leaning toward Naruto would be Him/Sona. Just like the idea, and Sona and Naruto have a love/hate thing due to his prankster habits, but closeness as lovers**

 **Naruto and Rias are a platonic friendship (Though with casual flirting). But Rias main pairing would be with Issei.**

 **Also I like the idea of shipping the members of Naruto's peerage with the members of Rias and Sona.**

 **Gaara x Asia: Sympathy for each other's past, and the brooding boy, gentle girl trope.**

 **Han X Tsubaki: Both are characters with easy expansions, since we know little about both of them (Also because they're the tallest member of their respective peerage)**

 **Yagura x Koneko: SHOTA X LOLI**

 **Or something like that. Just don't jump immediately on the harem train.**

 **Power levels:**

 **First and foremost: Yes Naruto is powerful, but not unreasonably so. He is roughly equivalent to the power of Rias and Sona when they started in the series, as is his peerage. They will eventually master their tailed beast, and become stronger in the process. But everyone will eventually reach an equivalent in power.**

 **So that's it. Wow I put a lot of thought into it. I might write a few previews. Anyway, anyone interested, review, and I'll send you a PM.**


	2. Compilation of scenes

**I decide to create some compilations clips to give an idea what the fic might be like.**

 **Xxx**

 _"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WHAT?!"_

 _"Sheesh Brat, scream it louder why don't you," Kurama snarled._

 _"Okay, no!" Naruto started, "I am not going to be reincarnated"._

 _"Have you forgotten the whole, "fate of both world in danger" ordeal?" Kurama reminded him._

 _"Yes I have," Naruto admitted, "But I don't understand why I have to be reincarnated into the world, can't you just teleport me there?"_

 _"It's complicated," Kurama explained, "Each world has it's own balance of power. Each have their own rules on how moves work and all that. We would've left that world alone, if it weren't for the fact that it also connects to ours"._

 _"Why"._

 _"I can't say, all I know is that a piece of our world is effecting that one"._

 _"So what will happen to me?"_

 _"Well you'll keep all your chakra, as well as your power potential if you want good news"._

 _"And the bad news?"_

 _"You will lose all memories of your past life"._

 _"WHAT!?"  
_

 _"It's reincarnation you idiot! Of course you're aren't going to remember anything", Kurama pointed out, "Why did you think we waited you to die first? So you won't feel guilty about leaving behind your love one's and all that"._

 _"So I have to start all over again?"_

 _"With new powers and new techniques," Kurama revealed, "And you and me won't be the only one"._

 _"Who else?"  
_

 _"Why the other tailed beasts and the Jinchuriki's of course!"_

 _Xxx_

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted the kendo girls.

The pervert trio, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei were running for their dear life from the angry Kendo girls.

The three boys were known for their lechery in school, always peeking on the other girls and constantly fantasizing about having their own harems and the glory of oppai.

Needless to say, they weren't very popular with the other students.

Course, one Issei Hyoudou was a bit special compared to his comrades, but only a select few knew that, Issei excluded.

These select few were currently watching the perverts running from the angry kendo club.

Rias Gremory, a beautiful girl with long red hair and a killer body, was looking down at the scene with a smile of amusement. And the president of the Occult club at Kuoh academy.

Her comrade on the right, on the other hand, was busting out in full blown laughter.

The boy's name was Naruto Namikaze, a fox-faced blonde which was spiked up, distinctive whiskers on his face, and an athletic form.

"Oh god, seeing those three idiots running for their lives always cracks me up," Naruto chuckled, "Honestly, half the reason I go to school is to see what trouble they will get into".

"You should go to school because it is necessary Namikaze-kun," Sona deadpan.

"The other half is because you won't stop nagging me about it," Naruto grumbled.

Sona Sitri glared at him. She was a short girl. Also attractive with a nice body, and wore her dark black hair down to her shoulder. He red eyes shimmer behind her glasses. She was also the president of the student council.

"Now, now Kaichou," Akeno chuckled, "No need to be so upset. The important fact is that Namikaze-Kun has showed up, right?"

Akeno Himejawa, pretty face, black hair in a ponytail, Really big breasts. The resident Yamato nadeshiko of the school. Also a massive sadists (In both bed and in battle).

"Maybe if he actually pay any attention in class I would be more leniant," Sona pointed out.

"Hey, I pay attention!"

"No you don't".

"Yes, I do!"

"No Namikaze-Sama, you don't" deadpanned a quiet voice.

They turned to see a 16 year old teen reading a book with a dull look on his face. Granted they was always a dull look on the face of Gaara Kazehaya. A short auburn haired male with distinctive markings around his eyes. A tattoo was placed on his forehead with the kanji for love.

"Oh zip it Gaara," growled Naruto.

"As you command sir," Gaara stated in his regular dull tone as he continued reading.

"Issei Hyoudou," Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's vice president, who towered over her peers, announced to her fellow students, "An average student in all his courses as well as in athletics, accused multiple times as well as proven guilty of various incident, all related to peeping on the female students".

Rias nodded, "That's who I am currently interested in, this is your last chance to have him in your peerage".

Sona shook her head, "I made the statistics, I don't think he is compatible with my peerage".

Naruto chuckled, "I like the guy, but I can't see it. Issei may get along with B, but the others aren't really all that fond of him".

"He's an idiot and an pervert," Gaara deadpanned, "He hates Utakata-san".

"Wait, why does he hate Utakata?"

"He is, and I quote, "A Damn handsome!"".

Naruto chuckled, "And Yugito really has no respect for perverts. Remember when they peeked on her?"

"That sure traumatized them," Tsubaki noted, "They only started peeking again when she left for her mission".

"So yeah, we can't see him working with us, so he's all yours",

Rias nodded, "Thank you".

Xxx

(Scene)

"Buchou, are there any other devils in the school?" Issei asked.

"Why yes Issei," Kiba revealed, "There are two other groups of devils in the academy".

Koneko was eating a cookie as she revealed, "School council ".

"Wait! Kaichou is a devil?"

"As well as the other members of the student council," Akeno explained, "The king is Sona Shitori, or her real surname Sitri".

"Wow," Issei noted, "And the other group?"

"You have met Namikaze-san correct?" Rias asked.

"EH!? Namikaze-Senpai is a devil too?"

"That's not his real surname," Rias revealed, "He and the other members of the History club are the third group of devils in the school".

Xxx

(Scene).

"YO ISSEI!" B Kira, a tall dark skinned foreigner. The man was presumed to have been held back in school, even though he was only 18 years old. He developed a bit of a reputation in the school for his rather strange attitude, as well as his love of rapping.

"Heard you became a devil, dropped by to say high".

"B-Sama" Issei shouted, "You're a devil too?"

"Why do you think I came to Japan in the first place?" B declared, "You think I'd come to a place where no one can get my rhymes. I'm only here as the boss man's Rook".

"Well you see...?"

"So anyway," B interupted, "What did Gremory say to convince you to join her group?"

"If I'm a devil, that mean I can have my own Harem!" Issei cheered, "The dreams to become a Harem king is no longer just a mere possibility".

B let out a long laugh, "I can respect someone who wants to follow their dreams, they'll do anything it seems?"

"An harem?" A voice followed after B, "Why on earth would you want something so ridiculous?"

Issei turned to see who said that. He growled when he saw who it was.

Utakata Hotaru, was a tall pale-skinned man. He was seventeen and he was giving an Issei an deadpan look. His Dark hair covered his left eye, showing only his squinted golden eye. However, he was quite handsome, with various girls citing his hidden face as a sign of mystery. Needless to say, he become a popular student at the school, and earning the affection of many of the girls at Kuoh Academy, as well as the ire of many male students.

"Like you should talk you Damn Handsome!" Issei protested, "You just have to ask, and the girls will join your harem!"

"Which is why I won't" Utakate deadpanned, "Most of the females here are too easily distracted for me to show proper interest. Also, I'm a devil".

"Why you...? Guys like you and Kiba are all the same!"

"Calm down Issei!" B chuckled, "You may not be as manly as me or as pretty as Utakata..."

"Hey!"

"...But who knows? You may get lucky oneday! I heard you got lucky with our dear Rias!"

"We didn't do anything!" Issei protested, "All she did was sleep in my bed without any clothes".

B grinned, "They were glorious weren't they?"

Issei cried happy tears, "The best!"

Utakata rolled his eyes.

"Is Gremory desperate or something?" Another voice, this one female, "Because if she's interested in someone like you, than she must have really low standards".

"AH!" Issei screamed,"Nii-san!"

Yugito Nii glared at him with distinctly cat like eyes. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail while wearing the school uniform. Showing her large chests, and curves.

Issei wouldn't dream of thinking anything pervy about the girl. After spying on her once, the beating she gave him traumatized him for life, as well as the threats to his ballsacks.

She became seen as a guardians against perverts from the others girls at school.

"I'm glad Namikaze decided to forgo you in the peerage," Yugito noted, "I would've clawed something important out of you".

"You can do that?"

Yugito held out her hand, where from her fingernails erupted 5 as long as swords claw

Issei gulped, "Yup you can do that".

"No threatening Gremory-sama's pawn Yugito" A fourth voice stated.

"Gaara-Kun?" Issei noted.

Gaara was a bit of a non presence in the school. However anyone who does see him tends to be creep out by his appearance. His neverblinking stare, as well as his rounded birthmark tend to keep people away.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun," Gaara greeted, "As you now know, the members of the History Clubs are devils. I am the Queen of the peerage".

"Rook". B said

"I am the bishop," Utakate revealed.

"Knight," Yugito stated.

"And I am the King baby!"

"Namikaze-Senpai!?"

Naruto Namikaze, one of the school's best athlete, as well as it's biggest prankster. His blonde hair and tendency to skip school had him marked as a delinquent. Course he was never shown doing anything illegal besides the whole skipping school thing. He was also friendly to anyone who come across him, so he never really earned the ire of anyone in school.

Issei remembered him helping every now and then whenever he was in trouble due to his perverted trouble. His reasoning?

 _"Perverts can be good and bad. You are a good pervert. Plus you remind me of my godfather"._

"I didn't know you were a devil," Issei noted.

"You also didn't know I'm the president of the history club," Naruto pointed out

"Well you're not the type in all honesty".

"He's not a history nut," B interjected, "Just a ninja nut!"

"Point," Yugito noted.

"Quite so," Utakata agreed

Gaara merely nodded.

Naruto pouted, "You guys suck".

"So senpai," Issei interrupted, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of harems?"

Naruto blinked, than busted out in full gut busting laughter.

For 5 minutes.

For 10 more minutes.

Add another 15 minutes.

"SENPAI!"

"You're serious? I'm not sure Mom would approve that much," Naruto admitted, "She'll probably think I got those girls pregnant or something".

"But I will form one day!"

"That's what convinced you to become a devil?"

"In a sense yeah".

"Congrats, you are now my Pervy-Kouhai!"

"And proud of it!"

"You already saw Rias's right?"

"Of course! They were..."

Naruto held out his hand with a sick face, "Please don't, the less I know about my cousin's sex life the better".

"EH!?"

Xxx

(Scene) (10 Year Ago)

"Kushina, it's good to see you again!" Lord Gremory held out his hand in greetings to his sister. He was a middle age man with long red hair and goatee.

Kushina Namikaze nee Gremory nodded. She was a Beautiful woman with the long red hair of the Gremory line. She was holding the hand of her son, a young Naruto Namikaze. The boy was apparently playing with a kunai of some sorts.

"Hey Uncle Gremory ".

"NARUTO!" Kushina scolded, "Be more polite."

"It's alright Kushina," Lord Gremory laughed, "He's just a child, and my nephew to boot. That can warrant some informality".

Kushina rolled her eyes, "You were always rather laid back".

"And you were always rambunctious," her brother noted, "It wasn't until you met your husband did you start acting like a girl."

"WHY YOU...!" Kushina temper flared to the point where her hair started crackling with demonic energy.

"See what I mean?" Lord Gremory stated unaffected, "Your temper was so legendary that other potential suitors of your husband ran away because they were terrified of what you might do to the competition".

Kushina pouted, "That's not my fault. And besides it's easier in a monogamy marriage than being part of a harem".

Lord Gremory noted, "Not to mention the only person that your husband has ever shown any interest in was you, so I doubt he would've been all that good to his harem".

"Mommy, what's a harem?"

"Uh..." Kushina stammered, "I'll tell you when you're older. Right now, let's meet your cousins!"

"Sirzechs-nii?"

"Him as well as Rias!"

"Who?"

"Yes Otou-sama?"

"Meet your cousin Rias!" Gremory stated cheerfully.

The young Rias looked at the blonde in front of her. He smiled and waved. Rias smiled as well and waved back. Than she saw his knife.

"Is that a kunai!?" Rias asked excitedly.

"Yup, it's part of my ninja collection," Naruto cheerfully explained.

"Oh, I have something similar!"

"Can I see it?"

"Let me show you".

Kushina watched them leaves, "Well they get along fine".

Lord Gremory rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look, "Hopefully not _too_ fine".

"They're cousins!"

"Hey that's becoming common lately".

Xxx

 **And that's that. Here are a few clips of what I might to do, or ask someone else to do. I think I'll do Naruto Recruiting his peerage piece by piece next.**


	3. Compilation 2

**Here are a few more previews. And to answer a review. Naruto and his peerage are doing their own thing. They will be completely uninvolved with the Riser Arc, and only a select few members will help in some of the other ordeals such as the Excalibur or Raynare Arc. For the most part they will be dealing with their own problems.**

 **Xxx**

(Riser Arc Ending)

 **"RIAS GREMORY'S VIRGINITY BELONGS TO ME!"**

Everyone watching felt their jaw drop. The Sitri and the Namikaze peerage were watching the rating game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenix. Issei has just declared his intent to Riser Phenix.

Naruto started to snicker, than he started chuckling, and he finally blown into full bonafide laughter.

The only one who joined Naruto was B, who was also busting a gut at what they just heard.

"I can't believe he just said that," Yugito said, looking very disgruntled.

"It's sad to say that I did," Utakata admitted.

Gaara said nothing, but if one look closely, they could see his eye's twitching a little bit.

Than they saw Issei unlocking the next level of his boosted gear, all after being angered by Riser's harem.

B than cheered, "Hooray for pervert power!"

"Oh satan," Sona groaned, "This won't be going away anytime soon".

Naruto chuckled, "I think Rias is going to have some explaining to do to Mom and Uncle Gremory".

"Well considering she sleeps with him naked," Yugito started, "She brought this upon herself".

"Doesn't make it less embarrassing" Tsubaki noted.

"Oh I don't plan on letting her live this down," Naruto stated with an evil grin, "I wonder how the kids at school will react?"

B snickered, "Those idiots will probably try to mob Issei to death for tainting their innocent lady".

Gaara snorted, "Rias is innocent?"

Naruto nodded, "Trust me, if she actually honest-to-satan has sex with somebody, the girl will turn into a blushing mess".

Xxx

(Scene: Naruto meets Gaara)

The Egyptian pyramids were one of the biggest features of the world. They were the only ancient wonder still left in the world.

It was also the resting place for the one-tailed dog.

A thirteen year old with strange eyes and red hair was snoozing peacefully on the very top of one of the pyramids.

Well he was closing his eyes, he wasn't actually sleeping.

Rather he was conversing with the voice in his head.

 _"C'mon, just one little kill!"_

 _"No"._

 _"Why the hell not?"  
_

 _"It would be wrong"._

 _"Are you still buying that bullshit from that nun girl?"_

 _"It wouldn't make sense"._

 _"That's what makes it fun!"  
_

 _"If I get you some chocolate, will you shut up?"  
_

 _"Make it the special edition!"  
_

"Can't help but notice you talking to yourself there?"

Gaara instinctively summoned sand to cover where he heard the voice. He turned to see the smiling face of a golden haired young man.

"Hey. the name's Naruto, wanna join my peerage?"

Xxx

(Scene: Naruto meets B)

"So this is New York City," Gaara noted, "I hate it, it's far too crowded".

The grand metropolis of the world Manhattan was fulfilling it's title as the city that never sleeps. The bustling city was aloud the sound of honking cars, angry drivers, children playing, and the sound of the pigeon.

Gaara looked at his King, "Are you sure the ox is located here?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course! Old fox-face is adamant about the location of the Gyuuki".

"He could've lived somewhere a bit more isolated".

"Not everyone is a loner Gaara".

Gaara rolled his eyes, "In any case, we are the only one who know of his location, correct?"

"Well Dad had to bribe some of the other devil families to leave us alone".

"With what?"

"You don't want to know".

Xxx

(In Hell)

Sirzechs Lucifer was intently reading an orange covered book. His eyes were completely focused with the knowledge given to him by the literary masterpiece before him.

"Dad, what are you reading?"

Sirzechs immediately closed his book when he heard the voice of his toddler son. He smiled nervously and stated, "Just some paperwork, that's all".

"Oh okay. What type?"

"Not one you could know about".

"I'll ask mom!"

"NO!"

Xxx

(Scene: Back to NYC)

Naruto grimaced, "You really don't want to know".

Gaara stared than sighed, "If you insists. In any case, where can we find him".

Naruto pulled out a bell, "Fox-faced said to use this in order to find the eight tailed ox".

Naruto shook the bell, which than proceeds to glow a orange color. He hastily covered his arms over it to avoid suspicious glance from the other people in the city. The bell pointed toward a moving vehicle.

A police vehicle.

Chasing a dark skinned teenager on a bike.

Who was heading towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh shi-".

CRASH!

Xxx

(Naruto meets Yugito)

"So that's the Eiffel tower," B commented, "Bet I can lift it with just one finger!"

"Try not to cause a panic B," Naruto chided, "The two-tailed cat can be found here."

Paris, the city of love, Naruto and B were sent there to recruit the next member of Naruto's peerage. Gaara opted to stay out in order to mediate his powers.

B theorized he just wanted the house to himself. Gaara made no effort to protest.

"So what weird tracker do you have this time?"

Before Naruto could answer, a girl they're age bumped into him.

"OI!" Naruto shouted, "Watch where your going!"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

Naruto fumed, "Well the fact that french people are jerks seem to be true".

B had a smile on his face and said, "Hey boss, where is the tracker again?"

"Oh it's in my bag".

Naruto reached for said bag only to come up empty. His eyes widened as he realized what happened.

"She stole my bag".

"Yup".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

B shrugged, "Just wanted to see if you would notice".

Naruto growled, "GET BACK HERE YOU-!"

A few minutes away from them, one Yugito Nii, a french-japanese girl, wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Who carries a dead mouse around?"

Xxx

(Naruto meets Utakata).

"So where are we supposed to find this Utakata guy?" Yugito asked, clearly irritated by their current location.

The fox and the cat were currently located deep in the Japanese forest. Where? They don't know, they just teleported to the general area.

Naruto was carrying a glowing salt shaker. It was pointing in the northern direction, so the two were following.

Naruto shrugged, "Beats me. Considering how quick we found B and you, I thought the same thing would happen again".

"You mean how B crashed into you?"

"AND you stole my stuff!"

"Yeah? Well I...Do you smell smoke?"

Naruto sniffed the air, than turned to see a smoke signal near their location.

Yugito blinked, "Think we should go for it?"

The salt shaker pointed in the direction of the smoke coming from the trees.

Naruto and Yugito turned to each other.

"Do you think...?"

"Well, duh!"

Xxx

(At the fire)

"Whoa!"

Yugito's reaction was appropriate. The scene before the two consisted of a burning shrine, a burning body, and a bloodied body.

The salt shaker in Naruto's hand was pointing toward the body in question.

Yugito whistled, "Well he's dead. Makes it easier for us to snag the slug".

The body groaned.

"You were saying?"

"Oh shut up".

Xxx

(Present time)

"So what are you thinking about?"

Utakata opened his eyes to see Naruto giving him a questioning look.

Utakata smiled, "Oh just memories".

Xxx

 **Just previews of potential ideas. Like I said, I might write this myself.**


End file.
